Once Lost Now Found
by mikaylaluv
Summary: Harry has been having dreams about a girl, she seems familiar, once they meet will Harry find out who this girl is? Why she seem so familiar, and how these two are related.
1. Disclaimers and Dedications

**Disclaimer: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Death Eaters, and Voldemort or JK Rowling's Characters (Although I wish they are mine).**

**Danielle(the girl in Harry's Dream) is mine, if there is another Danielle Potter out there I did not steal, I don't even know if there is one, so if there is I'm sorry but I am not changing the name with the month that I worked on Microsoft Word 2000 Making this Fan Fiction.**

**I dedicate this whole story to my role playing buddies: Lucy(also to her Lily with out Lily Dani wouldn't have any normal friends), Ally(also for her James who Lily wouldn't come to Dani for help), Leanne(also for her Angel, may their sick minded randomness be featured in the future), Ginny(also for her Sirikins, Dani wouldn't be obsessed with out your Sirikins), Stephie(with out your Harry, Blaise, Draco, and Hermione I would of never become this obsessed with Harry Potter.).**

**Okay so the () those, are about my role-plays with then so only they can understand what they mean.**

**Danielle means a lot to me, she is my life (no matter how many times I have changed her name).**

**THANKS FOR READING AND WRITE REVIEWS!**

**P.S: This is my first published Fan fiction so cut me some slack please.**


	2. The Voice in the Night

Once Lost Now Found

A Fan Fiction by Danielle

Chapter 1: The voice in the night.

_It was a cold night. A night for killing. You see a figure. That was seen through the messed up glasses of Harry James Potter. _

"_Give up Death eaters you will never take me. Not now not ever." A feminine voice called out, "Oh shut up." The Death Eater replied. You could hear a painful yell come from the girl's mouth. Harry took that chance to run after that poor girl. "Oh come on you think Voldemort can take me down! I'd like to see him try!" The girl called again. _

"_Crucio!" A sound was heard. It was all pitch black for Harry Potter._

"Harry? Harry!" A voice was heard. Harry woke up to the sound. "What 'Mione?" He asked in hope of a good answer. "You need to stop dreaming and start studding." She snapped. "Come on it's been two hours and we read through a book." A male voice said. "Ronald that is exactly why we need to get to work." Hermione said. "Okay Mum!" Ron snapped.

Hermione almost lost it there, she got up and left. "Blimey Harry what has gotten into you. If I kept on falling asleep 'Mione would just slap me." Ron said.

"It was another dream, but not like the others." Harry said. Ron's expression faded from his freckled face. "What kind of dream?" He asked. "There was a girl and a Death Eater, I never made out the face of her………"Harry started. "Are you sure, Harry? You been having these dreams lately, and yet they seem to be getting repetitive." Hermione said sitting down on the old couch in the Gryffindor Common Room. That's when Harry started getting suspicious.


	3. Danielle Aryn Potter

Chapter 2: Danielle Aryn Potter

"Idiotic Girl. Can't you do anything right." Hissed Voldemort. "Well I can do lots of things you can't. But well, you will just have to figure that out." The girl said. "I did not bring you here to be messed with Girl." Voldemort snapped. "One, my name is not Girl, It Danielle. Two, Don't you ever shut up?" Danielle said. She just now relised what she staid and got up and started running from the ground where she was sitting. "You have some nerve. WORMTAIL!" Voldemort called. "Yes Master?" Wormtail also known as Peter Pettigrew asked. "Wand." was all Voldemort said? Peter handed the old wand to its rightful master. Voldemort started after Danielle who luckily dived into the dungeon where she slept and locked the door. She slid to the ground wondering when will she ever get out. She already tried; she was in the Forbidden Forest and was walking along she saw the most beautiful castle ever. She had read about it from the books she stole from Voldemort.

Danielle sighed, oh how she dreamed of meeting her family. Her mother and father heck maybe she had a brother, or a sister. That was always what Danielle Aryn Potter had in mind.

Danielle always wondered what it would have been like if she never had been taken to this awful place, filled with spiders and snakes. Danielle had made her self at home in this lone dungeon. She can do something not even a wizard or witch can do. She can perform magic with out a wand just by snapping her fingers. Impossible you ask, no she had years of practice.


	4. Idea's and Thinking

Chapter 3: Ideas and Thinking

Danielle spent many more days of getting hurt, and many nights of pure pain coming from her lighting bolt scar from the side of her neck. She started to make a plan, a plan to get free.

Harry sighed, night after night he kept on having that same dream, and waking up to all his friends about him worried. "Harry are you alright?" Ginny Weasley asked putting both her arms around her boyfriend's right arm. "I'm fine I'm just thinking." Harry said trying to calm Ginny down, she looked worried and that's the last thing she needed to be worried about. Harry kissed Ginny's forehead and they continued walking to Potions. This was the Trio's last year and Harry was excided to be coming of age.

Danielle sighed, coming up was her 16th birthday and she was upset that she had no one to spend it with. She was starting to get deep in thought when she had an idea form in her head, she quickly snapped her fingers and a piece of parchment appeared in front of her, She wrote it down as fast as she can. "Perfect." She whispered to herself.


	5. Night Time

Chapter 4: Nighttime

Danielle had been waiting for this all day. She snapped her fingers and the blankets she had on a lone bed was in a trunk that appeared. Her books that she had managed to keep were inside the trunk. Not to forget anything she also put clothes just in another trunk that appeared. She made the trunks so it was small enough to carry in her pockets. She had on a Red turtleneck sweater and jeans and white tennis shoes. She also had a jacket to keep her warm.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and just about everyone else at Hogwarts has there pajamas on and sleeping. Harry was twisting and turning around in his sleep having a different dream.

Danielle went over to the lock on the door and worked with it, she then snapped her fingers and it came unlocked 'Why am I so stupid?' She thought lifting herself out of the window. She scilently walked away from the lair. Only to be hiding shortly for a movement. In the deep forest.

Harry Potter woke up to find himself after an hour later wondering around in the Forbidden Forest. He looked around shocked that he had managed to get out of the castle with no problem whatsoever. When Harry looked around he saw a figure much like what he saw in his dream.


	6. The Meeting

Chapter 5: The Meeting.

"Who are you?" Danielle whispered/snapped at Harry. "First of all who are you?" Harry snapped back. "Do you want me to get caught, lower your voice or they will hear you!" Danielle whispered. "But who are……"Harry started again not lowering his voice. Danielle tackled Harry and covered her hands over his mouth. "Why don't you just shut up? Ew." Danielle said getting off of Harry after he licked her hand. She wiped her hand on her jeans. "Who are they?" Harry asked whispering. "Death Eaters and Voldemort." Danielle whispered back," Who are you any ways?" "I'm Harry James Potter." Harry said. "Danielle Aryn Potter." Danielle said, she looked at Harry. Harry looked back at Danielle shocked. "Great they woke up follow me and run!" Danielle whispered to Harry and started running, Harry followed her.

"So do you know your family?" Danielle asked Harry as they got to Hogwarts a few minutes or hours later. "No, My Mum and Dad died when I was a baby, I can still remember everything that happened on that night." Harry said, "But you may know your parents." Danielle shook her head. "No I've only read about them. I just know that they are a Great Witch and Wizard." Danielle said. "So you know their names." Harry said, "If you do what are their names?" "I do know their names and my Mum's name is Lily, and My Dad's is James, and all I know is that I have one brother but his name has been ripped out so I couldn't read it." Danielle said.

"Wait, those are my parent's names." Harry said shocked. "Really?" Danielle said. Harry pulled Danielle into a hug. "Do you know what this means?" Harry asked. Danielle just shook her head hugging Harry back.


	7. Dumbledore and McGonagall Oh my!

Chapter 6: Dumbledore and McGonagall Oh my!

Harry let go of Danielle a few moments later and said, "I need to introduce you to some one." Harry said. Danielle let go of Harry and nodded. Harry started for the castle and Danielle followed, once they got inside they went to McGonagall's office where She, Dumbledore and Snape were talking. Harry waited for Snape to leave.

A few minutes later Snape walked out he looked at Danielle and Harry, "What are you doing up so late Potter and who are you?" Snape asked. "I'll take it from here Severius." Dumbledore said. Snape walked off cursing under his breath. "Come in you two." Dumbledore said. McGonagall looked at Harry and Danielle a smile formed on her face. "I see you have found Danielle here Harry." Dumbledore said. "Actually I found him." Danielle said. Dumbledore nodded. "Please tell me Danielle, where you have been." McGonagall asked. "Well, I was in Voldemort lair or whatever you call it and I have been managing to survive with my powers." Danielle said.

"Powers?" McGonagall asked. "Yeah since I didn't have a wand I have taught myself how to use a different way of using magic." Danielle said. She snapped her fingers and an apple appeared in her hand. McGonagall, Dumbledore and Harry stared at the apple. "Apple?" Danielle said holding the apple out to Harry. Harry took it and bit into it thinking it was poisonous. "It's not harmful." Danielle said, laughing a bit.


	8. The Official Sorting For Danielle or Not

Chapter 6: Dumbledore and McGonagall Oh my!

Harry let go of Danielle a few moments later and said, "I need to introduce you to some one." Harry said. Danielle let go of Harry and nodded. Harry started for the castle and Danielle followed, once they got inside they went to McGonagall's office where She, Dumbledore and Snape were talking. Harry waited for Snape to leave.

A few minutes later Snape walked out he looked at Danielle and Harry, "What are you doing up so late Potter and who are you?" Snape asked. "I'll take it from here Severius." Dumbledore said. Snape walked off cursing under his breath. "Come in you two." Dumbledore said. McGonagall looked at Harry and Danielle a smile formed on her face. "I see you have found Danielle here Harry." Dumbledore said. "Actually I found him." Danielle said. Dumbledore nodded. "Please tell me Danielle, where you have been." McGonagall asked. "Well, I was in Voldemort lair or whatever you call it and I have been managing to survive with my powers." Danielle said.

"Powers?" McGonagall asked. "Yeah since I didn't have a wand I have taught myself how to use a different way of using magic." Danielle said. She snapped her fingers and an apple appeared in her hand. McGonagall, Dumbledore and Harry stared at the apple. "Apple?" Danielle said holding the apple out to Harry. Harry took it and bit into it thinking it was poisonous. "It's not harmful." Danielle said, laughing a bit.


	9. Harry to the Rescue

Chapter 8: Harry to the rescue.

Harry was the last one in the Great hall after everyone had scattered. He started running to where Danielle was running in desperate hope she was okay. The death eaters had left which Danielle was hiding and didn't know about. Danielle had her legs pulled up to her chest and her head was buried into the little crack at the top of her knees and tears were coming out her eyes, she had completely lost it she had to cry. She was scared.

Harry finally found Danielle and pulled her into a hug, Danielle let go of her legs and Hugged Harry and buried (almost) her head into his shoulder and had more tears come down. Harry hugged Danielle tightly, "It's all over everything is okay." He said to Danielle. Danielle kept on hugging Harry not wanting to let go.

After a few moments Harry let go of Danielle and Danielle did the same, they stood up. Danielle wiped her tears away. They walked back to the Great Hall to hopefully resume the Ceremony. Which they succeeded. Danielle would most likely never forget the Sorting Hat shouting 'Gryffindor.' And her brother and friends jumping up to hug her.

That was the least of Danielle's excitement.


	10. Lost in the Night

Chapter 9: Lost in the night.

Danielle tossed and turned while sleeping. Mostly because her scar

hurt and it did that every night.

Danielle sighed waking up again. She heard something move in the common room. She got up and put her robe on that she got when she went to Hogsmeade that weekend, along with all her other clothes, but she had to wait for her uniform to come though the mail.

Danielle walked out of the Girl's dormitory and down the stairs. She felt a hand cover her mouth and as she was trying to escape she was apparated back to Voldemort Lair. Her hands were behind her and the hand over her mouth relised. "Can't you just leave me alone?" She said. She cursed under her breath as Voldemort came.

"Well Danielle, It's nice seeing you again." Voldemort said. "Cut the act Voldemort what do you want from me?" Danielle snapped. "I want your brother; in return we will set you free." Voldemort said. "Over my dead, wait sorry over YOUR dead body!" Danielle said. "Really over mine, really shouldn't it be yours?" Voldemort said. "Cut it out Voldemort I'm not giving up!" Danielle snapped she was brought down to the dungeon and thrown in to it. "You will NOT get away from this do you hear me!" Danielle called. She kicked the door and sat on the ground.

The next morning Danielle was asleep on the ground, in the dungeon. She woke up and she snapped her fingers making a pillow appear.

"Hey Danielle look what came…"Ginny started, she saw Danielle's bed empty. She set the box on her bed and ran down the stairs. "Harry!" Ginny said. "What?" Harry said. "Danielle's gone." Ginny said.


	11. The Truth

Chapter 10: The truth.

"Gone?" Harry's voice quivered as he said the word. Ginny sat next to him on the couch; she hugged him as he hugged her back. "How can she be gone?" Harry said. "I don't know." Ginny said. A tear fell down Harry's cheek, he hugged Ginny tighter. Ginny rubbed Harry's back. "It's okay we will find her." Ginny said.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked as she came down wearing her uniform. "Danielle's gone; she's not in her bed." Ginny said. "Oh no, I'll go see if Hagrid had seen her." Hermione said running out of the Common Room. "What's wrong?" Ron asked coming in the common room

"Danielle is missing." Ginny said.

Danielle sighed as she woke up. She made a bed appear by snapping her fingers and she put some sticks together and snapped her fingers to make a fire. She looked around; right now she didn't want to die.

Harry and Ginny were outside by the tree that the Marauders used to sit. Harry was leaning against the tree and Ginny had her head on his chest with her eyes closed. Harry was playing with her hair trying to think of where Danielle could be.

Danielle sighed she wished that she could burn this place down. She looked at the small fire she made. She thought about would she would do to escape. She looked around and thought, 'If I could start an earth quake just to destroy this place.' She looked at the window and she grabbed a rock and started hitting the lock on it. It broke after a few tries. She opened the window and walked out. She snapped her fingers and an earthquake started. She looked around and fell to the ground and covered her head from the falling parts from the lair.


	12. Chaos and Dreams

Chapter 11: Chaos and Dreams

Harry and Ginny felt the quake and so did other students in just a few moments everyone was out on the ground friends holding on to each other trying to balance. Some were talking. Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were holding hands in a square trying to figure out what was going on.

Danielle was still covering her head and on the ground. She looked felt something hit her body and she saw pitch black.

After a few hours it was over Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione and a few other teachers were in the Forbidden Forrest looking for students. They saw someone buried under rocks, wigs, and lots of debris. They started uncovering the person and saw Danielle. Harry scooped her up in his arms while everyone else was brushing her off. Danielle moved around a bit but did not wake up. "Come on Danielle. Wake up." Harry said.

A few days or months no one took count Danielle was in the infirmary. Harry was missing classes almost everyday that's because he was at the Marauder's tree. One day he fell asleep, it was like no other dream, it was like he was looking into a pensive.


	13. The Dream

Chapter 12: The Dream

Harry Drifted off to sleep. This was his dream;

"_James okay I'll go out with you. Will you stop bugging me?" A girl with auburn hair and in Gryffindor uniform said. "Yes!" The male said punching the air cheered. The girl walked away with a smile on her face. A group of three males walked up. "Look at me mates I have a date with Evans, or should I say Lily!" HE said. "About time mate." A male with black hair and gray eyes said. They had their Gryffindor Uniforms on. "Go Prongs!" One said. "Be careful Wormtail you don't to have another accident." Another one said. The Three who weren't this Wormtail laughed. "The Marauders are back in action!" The one male said. The Marauders also known as James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin, were the all time pranksters of Hogwarts, well James and Sirius was. _

It was like Harry had drifted into the day of his birth. He squirmed at what he was dreaming about. I don't think you would want to read about it so let us skip forward into his dream about after the Screaming and yelling of pain.

_James Potter looked at the little squirmy baby in his wives arms. "Harry James Potter" Was the name they both agreed on. As the baby was passed to James by Lily Potter, James wiped his tears of joy away after telling them that he has something in his eye. James smiled at his son._

Harry then fast forward again to his sisters birth of course he didn't see it but he was playing with Sirius.

"_Come on Harry, you can do it." Sirius Black, his godfather said. You could hear the screams of His mother having his new sister. But Sirius was trying to get Harry to sit up and not focus on what was going on in the other room. Harry of course was having trouble sitting up on his own so Sirius picked him off of the ground and held him in his arms. "You know you will have to learn to sit up on your own so that your mum and dad will have to take care of your sister." He said, Harry just sneezed an okay. Sirius laughed a bit. _

_James came out and nodded so that Harry and Sirius can come in to meet the new baby. Sirius got up and handed young Harry to James. The three went into the room that Lily was in holding baby Danielle. After James gave Harry to Lily she quietly said, "Harry, this is your baby sister Danielle." Harry just looked at her. "This will take a while." James and Sirius said._

Harry soon woke up and looked around. He smiled, knowing that everything should be okay.


	14. Cured or Not

Chapter 13: Cured or not?

Danielle's eye opened for the first time in about 2 months. She was unconscious or else probably in a coma. She groaned her head hurting. "Oh good your awake your brother will be so proud." Madam Promfrey said. "What brother?" Danielle asked. "Your brother Harry. Oh dear." Madam Promfrey said. Danielle had memory loss well with all those rocks that hit her head it could of knocked her out. "Looks like you will have to stay here until you get your memory back. Shame. All your friends want to see you." Madam Promfrey said. Danielle looked around curiously, her red hair flowed into her face she moved it behind her ears. Some said she looked like Lily but with James' eyes. Kind of like Harry, she may not even remember everything.

Harry got the news of his sister waking up. At the great news, he, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione went to the Hospital wing. "I'm afraid she will not remember any of you." Madam Promfrey said. Harry's mouth opened at the news. Ginny put her hand in Harry's and Ron and Hermione put their hand on his shoulder. Harry sighed. "You can try and get her to remember things but it may not work." Madam Promfrey said as she went to help a sick student.

"Danielle?" Harry asked as they reached her bed. Ron and Hermione were now holding hands because Ron finally got the courage to ask Hermione out a month ago. "Do I know you?" Danielle asked Harry. "She never said it was going to be easy Harry." Ginny whispered in Harry's ear. "Yeah I'm Harry, your brother. And this is Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, your friends." Harry said. He held back the tears. After an hour of Danielle asking questions and they trying to answer those questions, visiting hours were over. The Trio and Ginny left to a smiling Danielle.


	15. The Hardest Thing

Chapter 14: The Hardest Thing.

For the next few days the trio went to go visit Danielle and so far Harry had the hardest time trying to keep up with her on the questions. There were so many about her childhood that he did not know about. The only questions he could answer were about himself and Hogwarts.

Harry sighed one day by the Black Lake. Everyone was outside but Danielle. Ginny tried to talk to him but he never replied. Ron and Hermione tried talking to him but yet again no answer. So Ron, Hermione and Ginny were trying to think of something to do to make Harry tell them what is wrong.

"I can't take it anymore. He hasn't talked to anyone!" Ginny said. "We are all worried about him Ginny. I think he's just worried about Danielle." Hermione said. Ron nodded agreeing with Hermione. "It's like he's lifeless." Ron said. They looked at Harry again who just sighed and still looking at the Black Lake.

Danielle was sleeping. Her eyes opened up and she looked around. "What am I doing in the Hospital wing?" She asked Madam Promfrey. "You got hurt when that horrible earthquake happened." Madam Promfrey explained. "I remember that." Danielle said. "Then you are free to go." Madam Promfrey said. Danielle got out of bed and surprisingly she had on her Gryffindor Uniform on. She put on she shoes and ran out. She shouted a Thank you to Madam Promfrey and kept on running.


	16. Meeting the Slytherins

Chapter 15: Meeting the Slytherins.

"Oh look what we have here, another Pothead." Draco Malfoy said. "Really and who are you supposed to be?" Danielle smirked. "Draco Malfoy and this is Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Pansy. " Draco snapped. "What are you five doing inside on a day like this?" A voice said. "That Potter girl was trying to hex us Professor!" Draco said. Danielle looked at them then turned around and saw Snape. "I was not." Danielle said. "That's enough Severius." McGonagall said. "You may take your Students outside and I'll deal with Miss. Danielle." She said. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Blaise all went outside while Snape went to his office. "How are you feeling?" McGonagall said. "Fine." Danielle said. "Good. Why don't you go outside you could use some fresh air." McGonagall said. Danielle nodded and turned to go outside.

As Danielle walked outside to the fresh air she saw some familiar faces. She smiled. Ron, Ginny and Hermione saw Danielle and smiled. Harry did not see Danielle he was too busy looking at the Black lake with tears coming down his face.

"Harry?" Danielle asked once she walked up to Harry. Harry looked up to a smiling Danielle. Danielle kneeled next to Him. Harry pulled her into a hug that would probably never let go. Danielle hugged Harry back. Harry was practically crying as much tears as he can. Danielle hugged Harry tighter and rubbed his back. Harry hugged Danielle tighter not wanting to let go. Danielle closed her eyes. "It's okay," She muttered, "For now."


	17. Kidnapped

Chapter 16: Kidnapped.

Everything was fine for the next few days although there had been a few attacks but nobody got hurt.

"Thank Merlin that no one was hurt." Danielle sighed as they were picking up a small statue that fell over just as another attack happened. "Yeah. Lets hope Voldemort doesn't do anything. I mean 21 attacks in one day this is crazy." Harry said. "I know its madness." Ginny sighed. "This isn't that last of them you three know that." Hermione said. "At last I have to agree." Ron said which was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek For Hermione. "Ron, you always have to agree with her this isn't the first time." Ginny said. Danielle and Harry burst out laughing. "Okay stops Ginny I can tell Mum." Ron said. "Come on Ron lighten up, she was just kidding right?" Danielle asked Ginny. Ginny nodded.

Once they were done helping out in the Gryffindor common room the five Gryffindors sat down. Danielle was in a chair Ginny and Harry were on the small couch and Ron and Hermione were on the other couch. Danielle looked at the fire while the other four talked, Danielle wondered what would happen if Voldemort attacked again. This time he took two people. Her scar started hurting she put a finger to it and then it stopped.

You could hear a loud crash coming from the Great Hall. They all got up and Ran there. A Hand was put over Danielle's mouth and so Was Harry's and Ron's you could hear two screams and the calling of Harry and Ron's name. Danielle tried to break free. But it was too late the screams have faded and the three people who was holding Ron, Danielle and Harry let go of them and Harry and Ron instantly started running to where Ginny and Hermione were last seen.

"Where are they?" Ron sat hitting the Great Hall wall. "I don't know but where ever they are Voldemort got them." Harry said. "Harry! Ron! Come Quick!" Danielle yelled from outside over the school was a Dark Mark and a saying, 'To Free the girls you must sacrifice your life Harry Potter or you will never see them again.' Harry and Ron read the sign and Harry just looked down, "No I can't but I don't want Hermione and Ginny to be killed." Harry said.


	18. We fight

Chapter 16: Kidnapped.

Everything was fine for the next few days although there had been a few attacks but nobody got hurt.

"Thank Merlin that no one was hurt." Danielle sighed as they were picking up a small statue that fell over just as another attack happened. "Yeah. Lets hope Voldemort doesn't do anything. I mean 21 attacks in one day this is crazy." Harry said. "I know its madness." Ginny sighed. "This isn't that last of them you three know that." Hermione said. "At last I have to agree." Ron said which was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek For Hermione. "Ron, you always have to agree with her this isn't the first time." Ginny said. Danielle and Harry burst out laughing. "Okay stops Ginny I can tell Mum." Ron said. "Come on Ron lighten up, she was just kidding right?" Danielle asked Ginny. Ginny nodded.

Once they were done helping out in the Gryffindor common room the five Gryffindors sat down. Danielle was in a chair Ginny and Harry were on the small couch and Ron and Hermione were on the other couch. Danielle looked at the fire while the other four talked, Danielle wondered what would happen if Voldemort attacked again. This time he took two people. Her scar started hurting she put a finger to it and then it stopped.

You could hear a loud crash coming from the Great Hall. They all got up and Ran there. A Hand was put over Danielle's mouth and so Was Harry's and Ron's you could hear two screams and the calling of Harry and Ron's name. Danielle tried to break free. But it was too late the screams have faded and the three people who was holding Ron, Danielle and Harry let go of them and Harry and Ron instantly started running to where Ginny and Hermione were last seen.

"Where are they?" Ron sat hitting the Great Hall wall. "I don't know but where ever they are Voldemort got them." Harry said. "Harry! Ron! Come Quick!" Danielle yelled from outside over the school was a Dark Mark and a saying, 'To Free the girls you must sacrifice your life Harry Potter or you will never see them again.' Harry and Ron read the sign and Harry just looked down, "No I can't but I don't want Hermione and Ginny to be killed." Harry said.


	19. Is it too late?

Chapter 18: Is it too late?

Harry, Ron, and Danielle made it to the once hidden Voldemort lair. "Wow Danielle, what did you do here?" Harry asked once they have landed. "The earthquake." Was what Danielle has said. "Look there they are!" Ron said pointing out Ginny and Hermione. Harry and Ron started running but Danielle held them back, "Wait a second , how do you know this isn't a trap." Danielle said. Ron and Harry sighed, she was right.

"Harry? Ron?" Ginny called, some how they were tied up to a tree. "Ginny!" Harry called the boys darted to their Girl friends (for Ron Ginny being his sister) Danielle fell down losing the collars she had holding Ron and Harry back.

"Nice to see it wasn't a trap!" Danielle called sarcastically. But Ron and Harry were busy untying Hermione and Ginny from the three they were tied to. The boys succeeded. Ron pulled Hermione into a hug and Harry pulled Ginny into a hug.

Danielle rolled her eyes," Will you guys save that for later?" Danielle asked. "Yeah come one.' Harry said to Ginny. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry stood up.

Danielle led them back to Hogwarts, "Now you may continue." She said walking inside the castle.

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny looked at each other. Then at Danielle.


	20. The Mirror of Erised

Chapter 19: The Mirror of Erised

Danielle was pondering around the corridors in Hogwarts thinking about her past and her future, and most importantly her present. She walked past the Room of Requirements and the door appeared, she raised an eyebrow and walked inside there she found just a mirror. After closing the door she walked up to it. She placed a hand on it the palm on the ice cold mirror. There she saw two people a man and a woman, she felt a hand put o her shoulder, there a teenage boy stood behind her behind the boy was the man and woman, Danielle looked confused. She recognized the boy being Harry but the Man and Woman…then it came to her…. "Lily and James." She whispered.

Harry was standing behind Danielle looking at the smile on her face form. He hugged Danielle from the back which surprised Danielle.

Danielle looked at Harry then back at the mirror.

Danielle looked down while Harry kept on looking at his parents.


	21. Lost now found

Chapter 20: Lost now found.

In the next few Years Danielle and Harry had defeated Voldemort. Harry had created and formed a Family with Ginny and the Same with Ron and Hermione.

Danielle had been a loner and hasen't been heard of in about two years. She had not been seen since the war.

Draco and Pansy are good and are having miniature Malfoys running around the Manor that Draco had inherited.

Crabbe and Goyle, well lets just say they went seprate ways of being accused as 'gay.'

So that is the end of my tale/

For 20 or so years Danielle and Harry's scars hadent; hurt once.


End file.
